


You Make Me Sing

by flowerfan



Series: Valentines [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Klaine Valentines 2016, M/M, Valentines, future!fic, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Klaine Valentines 2016.  Prompt:  Everything, by Michael Buble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Sing

They made it back to their apartment a little after midnight, discarding shoes, coats and scarves with relief. It was freezing outside, and the trip back from Rachel’s place had taken way too long. 

Blaine headed to the kitchen to pour them each a glass of water, and Kurt was right behind him. “What the hell was in those drinks, anyway?” Blaine asked, shaking his head as he handed a glass to Kurt.

Kurt took the glass gratefully and drank down half of it at one go. “I don’t know. Sometimes I think Rachel just pours random things into a pitcher and then adds whatever juice she’s got in the fridge.”

“Plus pink food coloring. And not just for Valentine’s Day.”

“Regretfully, that is completely true. At least she’s consistent.”

“Tonight’s concoction tasted okay at first, but then…” Blaine frowned.

“Then when we kept losing, not so much. Funny how that worked.” Kurt plopped down on the couch and stared up at Blaine. “I can’t believe we lost. ‘Love Song Jeopardy’ should have been a no-brainer for us. That’s the last time we let Rachel make up a game.”

“Losing to Rachel sucks. We’re never going to live it down,” Blaine said. He joined Kurt on the couch and leaned back with his head on the armrest. He raised an eyebrow at Kurt in question, and at his nod, put his feet in Kurt’s lap.

Kurt grinned at his husband’s adorable day-before-Valentine’s Day socks (pink with dark red stripes – Blaine was saving the ones with tiny white hearts for tomorrow), and began massaging his toes. “It wasn’t just Rachel. Their whole team was on fire.”

“It’s true, unfortunately.”

“I do think we would have done better if the rules had been clear,” Kurt said thoughtfully. “I mean, they said every song had to be about love. But some of those answers weren’t really about love.”

“Right? I totally agree. I mean, Tina Turner’s ‘What’s Love Got To Do With It’ has ‘love’ in the title, but it’s about the opposite of love! And I tried to get everyone to settle on the rules before we started-”

“But then Jesse just talked over you and poured everyone another drink.” Kurt gave Blaine a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry, sweetie. I know how you hate to lose. And you didn’t even get to lose to me.”

“Whatever.” 

Kurt leaned over to Blaine and stretched out next to him, kissing his pouting lips as he twined their feet together. “You were still very impressive. I’m not sure I realized you knew so many Taylor Swift songs.”

Blaine brightened. “She’s the best. She has a love song for every occasion. ‘Love Story’ is a classic. ‘Romeo take me, somewhere we can be alone…’”

“I do like her songs better when you sing them,” Kurt said appreciatively. He snuggled closer to Blaine and kissed him again, trying to get his mind off their frustrating evening.

“You know who really killed it for us, though?” Blaine asked, clearly not ready to move off the topic.

“Hmm?” Kurt ran his fingers down Blaine’s chest, enjoying the feel of his cozy shawl neck sweater. Although he’d enjoy it more if he could take it off him.

“Elliott.”

“Elliott did know a lot of love songs.”

“We should have had him on our team. Rachel had one non-McKinley person-”

“I suppose Jesse counts as non-McKinley.”

“So they should have taken Artie,” Blaine concludes. “It wasn’t fair that they got Elliott too.”

“I thought Artie would be good at this. I wanted him on our team - he knows a lot of obscure stuff…” Kurt sighed. “But not nearly in the right genre.”

“I don’t think he named a single decent answer that one of us hadn’t said already. I think he yelled out ‘All You Need is Love’ eight or nine times. But Elliott – he knew tons of love songs. It was unreal.”

“Clearly he owes us an explanation.”

“He said his grandma always played them, but I think he’s harboring a secret love for Michael Bublé. He just can’t tell anyone – it would ruin Starchild’s image.”

“Come on, Michael Bublé’s not that bad,” Kurt said, shuffling a little so that he could get his fingers into Blaine’s hair and continue kissing him. Blaine met his eyes, and smiled into the kiss, finally getting on board with what Kurt was hoping would be the next activity of the evening.

“He does have a way with words,” Blaine agreed, letting his hands begin to roam over Kurt’s back. Blaine kissed his way down Kurt’s neck, then snuggled closer, singing softly into his ear:

_You're a falling star, you're the get away car._  
_You're the line in the sand when I go too far._  
_You're the swimming pool, on an August day._  
_And you're the perfect thing to say._

Resigning himself to the fact that while sexytimes were clearly on their way, Blaine wanted a little more cuddling first, Kurt smiled and joined in on the chorus.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
_It's you, it's you, you make me sing._  
_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

When they reached the line “And I get to kiss you baby just because I can,” they both abandoned the song for a moment, illustrating it with dramatically passionate kiss instead. But they couldn’t resist picking the lyrics back up for the last verse.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
_It's you, it's you, you make me sing._  
_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._  
_You're every song, and I sing along._  
_'Cause you're my everything._

“You _are_ my song, baby,” Blaine murmured, drawing Kurt close and nuzzling into his neck. “I love you so much.”

“You’re my song too,” Kurt said, hugging Blaine tightly. “And I love you for it.” Then he pulled back and looked into his husband’s eyes, letting him see the sparkle in his own. “Let’s move this to the bedroom and sing some more, shall we?”


End file.
